ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ted Price
|birth_place= |residence= |death_date= |death_place= |occupation=CEO of Insomniac Games |years_active=1994–present }} Ted Price (born July 5, 1968) is an American businessman and game designer who is the President and CEO of Insomniac Games, Inc. — an independent game developer which he founded in 1994. Since its inception the company has grown to approximately 300 people. Insomniac Games has offices in Burbank, California and in Durham, North Carolina. History Before founding Insomniac Games, Inc., Price worked as a controller for a medical company. He then went on to found Insomniac in 1994. Price's responsibilities at Insomniac have included directing the company's day-to-day business and long term strategy as well as overseeing its projects and contributing to their design. Price is a board member and former chairman of the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. Price has also been active and outspoken in defense of the video game industry’s right to freedom of expression in state level court cases since 2005. More recently Price assisted in industry efforts during the U.S. Supreme Court’s hearing of Brown v. Entertainment Merchants Association. Price attended St. Christopher's School in Richmond, Virginia and holds a degree in English from Princeton University. He is married and has four children. Career Insomniac’s first game was ''Disruptor'', a critically successful first person shooter released for the PlayStation in 1996. While it was not an overwhelming commercial success, Insomniac’s subsequent games have been. Insomniac created ''Spyro the Dragon'' and two sequels for the PlayStation. The company then went on to create Ratchet & Clank for the PlayStation 2. Insomniac followed up with 3 sequels Going Commando, Up Your Arsenal, and Ratchet: Deadlocked on the PlayStation 2. It, then, released 7 installments; Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty, Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Into the Nexus, Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault and Collection for the PlayStation 3. The most recent installment in the series is Ratchet & Clank for PlayStation 4. Going back to its first-person shooter roots, Insomniac also created Resistance: Fall of Man as a launch title for the PlayStation 3. It and its sequel Resistance 2 have been among Insomniac's most successful games. In 2012 Insomniac created Outernauts for browser and in 2013 the company released Fuse for PS3 and Xbox 360. The company also developed Sunset Overdrive for Xbox One. Overall Insomniac’s games have sold over 44 million units worldwide. From 2005 through 2015 Insomniac Games has ranked in the top 25 of the “50 Best Small & Medium Sized Companies to Work for in America” list. This list is compiled by the Great Places to Work Institute, best known for producing Fortune magazine’s annual “100 Best Companies to Work For“ list, which ranks companies with more than 1,000 employees. In 2008 and 2009 Insomniac also won several "Best Workplace" awards for both the Los Angeles area and the state of California. Works * Disruptor - 1996 (PS) * Spyro the Dragon - 1998 (PS) * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! - 1999 (PS) * Spyro: Year of the Dragon - 2000 (PS) * Ratchet & Clank - 2002 (PS2) * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - 2003 (PS2) * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal - 2004 (PS2) * Ratchet: Deadlocked - 2005 (PS2) * Resistance: Fall of Man - 2006 (PS3) * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction - 2007 (PS3) * Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty - 2008 (PS3, PSN) * Resistance 2 - 2008 (PS3) * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - 2009 (PS3) * Resistance 3 - 2011 (PS3) * Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One - 2011 (PS3) * Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault - 2012 (PS3) * Outernauts - 2012/2013 (Facebook & Kongregate) * Fuse - 2013 (PS3 & Xbox 360) * Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus - 2013 (PS3) * Sunset Overdrive - 2014 (Xbox One) * Ratchet & Clank - 2016 (PS4) * Spider-Man - 2018 (PS4) References External links *Insomniac's website Category:American chief executives Category:American Episcopalians Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Video game businesspeople Category:Princeton University alumni Category:1968 births